


Moss on the Pines and yellow Tulips in your hair.

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: I made a time travel fic simply to give Xuanyu a better life, Jin Guangshan hes a dick, Lan Wangji is poster boy for gay panic, M/M, Mo Xuanyu gets a family #2019, Mo Xuanyu is too pure and deserves happyness, WangXian are the best parents and I will fight anyone on this, Xue Yang is prob not the right age in this but we want innocent sweet bby whos saved from hardship, bless him, fight me, he was too precious for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: The Failure at Guanyin Temple sends Wei Ying back to just before Jin Ling's one month celebration, he decides to 1) seduce Lan Wangji 2) Stop everyone dying and finally 3) to kill Jin Guanyao and Jin Guangshan so that everything doesn't go to shit again, 4) bonus if he can save some children along the way.So nothing too hard.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166
Collections: The Untamed x Modào Zushi





	Moss on the Pines and yellow Tulips in your hair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> step one) seduce Lan Wangji
> 
> so far, so good? he thinks??
> 
> Wangji thinks he's died and gone to heaven, so he's 100% blissed out.

When Wei Ying wakes up he doesn't expect to see the ceiling of the Demon Cave he'd resigned in during his time at the Burial Mound with the Wen's, which is another thing he didn't expect to see or even wake up to - not after Guanyin Temple. He feels his breath catch in his chest, his cold empty chest, as he thinks back to his confession, then the quick pain as Jin Guanyao used the wire around his neck to decapitate him, his last sight was the tear streaked face of Lan Wangji charging towards him. He sighs and goes to turn onto his side when the small figure of A-Yuan jumps on top of him, his excitable words a jumble as they fall from smile wide lips. Wei Ying smiles softly, feeling tears gather at the corner of his eyes as he looks at the small boy, who is once again that small toddler who'd stolen his heart.

"Xian-gege up up! Qing-jeje said we have to go and get turnips!" He laughs and picks the boy up and holds him close to his heart, just breathing in the scent of his small little boy before with light giggles they make their way down the mountain.

And so starts his first step into saving everyone, which ironically is seduce Lan Zhan, not that it should be to hard considering what Lan Zhan's older brother had said while he'd been healing from a stab wound. Or, well, so he hoped.

It was obvious as he made his way down hill what the exact day it was - and who he'd meet down in Yilling. Anxious to see Lan Wangji again he finds a spring in his step that wasn't there back when he'd first livid this, but with certain information under his belt he was going to use this to his advantage and have Lan Wangji stay for dinner - willingly - and hopefully find some of the people -well with his calculations Xue Yang should be just about the same age as A-Yuan and Mo Xuanyu should both be around 10 years old- caught in his own mind he only comes too when he hears A-Yuan calling out 'Dad' and the mummer of the crowd soon led him down familiar streets to meet gold eyes. Seeing it the first time had made him laugh, and although he still felt amusement bubble up and sprout forth it was now accompanied by the warmth of love, and just for a moment he could forget the cold hole in his chest that gaped constantly in the quiet. He laughed and walked up to Lan Wangji, thankful that he could read the man now (well better than before, but nothing like Lan Xichen) as he spotted the relief and the early bloom of love in his golden irises. 

"Lan Zhan!" He waved and laughed, and he might or might of not rudely shoved the young lady that had been trying to move in on both his Lan Zhan and his A-Yuan. 

"Who's child is this?" Lan Wangji is still making a valiant effort at de-tangling grubby hands from white robes. Wei Ying laughs and pats his chest. 

"Mine of course- I birthed him!" He of course dose not take any pleasure in the shock and lust that take up a dance in Lan Wangji's eyes. Wei Ying leaves him to slowly implode as he grips Lan Wangji's arm - and acting as if he's a coy young maiden he looks up at Lan Wangji through his eyelashes before he pulls away and squats by A-Yuan as he points to a stall.

"A-Yuan, do you like those?" A-Yuan pauses in his tears and looks at the grass butterflies, his doe eyes shinning as he nods, Wei Ying smiles and gets up walking away from the store, leaving A-Yuan confused as he starts to sniffle. 

"Are you not going to buy him anything?" 

"Ahh, Lan Zhan why would I do that?" Lan Wangji looks at him and then the little boy a little lost. 

"But you asked if he liked them." Wei Ying nods and puts on a smile. 

"I did, but I never said I'd get him one." with that Lan Wangji's face goes through a subtle almost non-existent phase of different emotions before he looks down at the little boy and softly asks him which toys he wants, A-Yuan's eyes light up and with great gusto he points them out, one small hand clutching at Lan Wangji's trouser leg - his hand used for pointing going back to his mouth as he sucks on his thumb, happy and content. Wei Ying smiles and thinks about how he'd missed 13 years + of this; A-Yuan being buried in rabbits, Lan Zhan treating him like his son. Lan Wangji looks at Wei Ying and tilts his head, a question in his gaze that Wei Ying waves away, a smile covers a balm over it. Because this time he'll have all that and more. This time he won't push it all away. 

They once again go to the tavern to eat and the air is relaxed as it was before but Wei Ying can see the words willing to bubble up from between Lan Wangji's lips. 

"Demonic cultivation is bad for the mind and body Wei Ying." Wei Ying rises an eyebrow and puts his tea down. The conversation he'd planed for has finally happened. 

"And what would you have me do Lan Zhan? Have you play clarity and become defenseless? Would you protect me and the Wens then?" Lan Wangji looks taken aback, mouth opening and closing as he sorts through his head. 

"Wei Ying, your cultivation... you would not be defenseless." 

"Lan Zhan... What I'm about to tell you cannot be uttered to another without my direct permission." At his serious tone Wei Ying can see Lan Wangji gulp and shift ever so minutely, "I no longer have a Gold core - I can no longer cultivate." Lan Wangji drops his tea, his gaze waters as if his world had just shattered. 

"Is...Is that why?" 

"Yes. That's why I can't come back - I can't leave them and this single plank road is all that I have." Wangji frowns and Wei Ying swallows, unsure about how this younger Lan Wangji will react, but he lets out a breath at the stubborn tilt of his brows. 

"We'll find a way to restore it." Wei Ying sucks in a breath and prepares himself for the final blow. 

"Can you restore something that's no longer there?" Wei Ying watches as Lan Wangji stares at him completely blank before he makes to move, he shuffles A-Yuan on his lap and holds him just that bit tighter. 

"Who - Jiang Wanyin?" Wei Ying smiles and sips from his cup as he looks away towards A-Yuan who sits messily trying to drink the bowl of sweet soup, smiling softly he reaches over and with a cloth wipes at the mess the the little boy had made. 

"Ah so clever Lan Zhan! If any one could guess it would be you!" there's fake humor in Wei Ying's voice and he places the cup down and looks off into the distance when he continues: "Would you really be able to protect the Wen remnants and myself? I mea-" 

"Would protect." Wei Ying looks Lan Wangji in the eyes, his silver galaxy a silver spool of confusion as he stares into the burning sun. 

"What." 

"Would protect Wei Ying. Protect everything that Wei Ying wanted me too and more." 

Wei Ying took a gulp of his drink hoping to cover his blush before he spluttered out a flushed, "Lan Zhan warn me before you do that!" Lan Wangji tilted his head and gave a soft 'mn' as he continued to watch the two eat. It was a little later on in the evening now that their conversation had dwindled into comfortable silences as Wangji once again paid for their food and they made the way up the mountain, Wei Ying making promises to treat Lan Wangji to dinner one day. The reached the Burial Mounds and Wei Ying looked up at Lan Wangji through wide pouty eyes and asked if he'd like to come up and at Lan Wangji's hum of yes he mentally fist pumped and added puppy dog eyes to his arsenal list and once again Wei Ying is talking enough for the small family. He only has a few minuets to pout when A-Yuan refuses to come to him, content in Lan Wangji's arms, he huffs and mutters, "Fathers have gold and mothers have milk." before he lights up and starts to tease A-Yuan on how he should call him Mum then if Lan Wangji is Dad, much to the small boys embarrassment as he's harassed mercilessly by Wei Ying before he gives in not long after and he softly calls 'mum' from Wangji's chest, making Wei Ying gush and moon over just how cute his two favorite people are much to both of the said twos embarrassment - the both of them going bright red (Wangji only at the tip of his ears and A-Yuan's face goes just like the radish he's nicknamed after) and continue after Wei Wuxian. 

Although he could still remember this day it still almost brought him to tears as he gazed on at the rag and tag family he'd gathered around himself and at how they had transformed the dark and dreary Mounds into an bright and lively little village, the waft of food a change from the normal sent of bloody earth. He looks at Wangji and A-Yuan and smiles wide and starts to introduce each and everyone of his uncles, leaving Wen Ning, Wen Qing and his Granny for last. Hopping slightly from foot to foot with nervous energy he waits for Wangji to conclude his introductions before he drags him off - now that A-Yuan had clung to his Granny's leg - to the Demon slaughtering Cave and with great relish watches Lan Wangji's raised eyebrow at its name before he drags him in, his nervous energy making him jittery and talkative as he moves half finished compasses and papers so that they can sit on his bed. 

"Lan Zhan sit down! Unfortunately we don't have any tea so I can't offer you any, there's water if you want any?" Lan Zhan nodded and sat on the bed, his face a little unsure and timid, such a cute expression really tried and plucked at Wei Ying's heart stings, so much so that before he knew it he had partly straddled the man and pecked his lips. For a moment there was nothing, just the sweet feeling of 'right' and 'comfort' and just when Wei Ying had thought that maybe this might be enough to have his feelings over to Lan Wangji he was pushed away - but not enough to push him completely out of Lan Wangji's space. He took a deep breath and although he knew that Wangji had loved him then and he knew even now loved him, it was still difficult, even if during the kiss Lan Wangji had pushed him away he would still confess. 

"Wei Ying! You -" Lan Wangji had gritted out before Wei Ying cut him off, 

"Ah Lan Zhan you're really great! In other words, I fancy you, I love you, I want you, I can't leave you, I whatever you!" 

"Wei Ying!" 

"Let me finish! I want to night-hunt with you for the rest of my life!" Then pointing three fingers to the heavens he continued, a shocked and awed Lan Wangji sat gaping at him, "And I want to sleep with you everyday and I'm not joking around like I would in the Cloud Recess! I really mean it! I meant that kiss as well! I just really like you that much and no-one else would do! I just want you - it can't be anyone but you! You can do anything you want to me, however you want it. I'll accept anything as long as you want to stay besides me!" There was a moment of silence before Lan Wangji pulled Wei Ying down and kissed him softly, his lips a feather's kiss before he rested fore-head to forehead. 

"Fancy you... Love you, want you..." 

"Lan Zhan!" he let out in delight, only letting out the name of the man he loves before letting him finish. 

"...Cannot leave you, want only you... no-one but you!" 

"Yes! Yes!" Wei Ying brought his hands so that one rested on Lan Wangji's shoulder and the other cupped his jade like cheek. 

"Sleep with you everyday." Wei Ying giggled and hugged Lan Wangji around the torso rubbing his face on his robs, smearing them with tears and snot. With that he pushed Lan Wangji down on the bed and ground down, a sharp laugh leaving him when Lan Wangji gripped at his hips. Wei Ying smirked and leaned down playing with Lan Wangji's ribbon,

"Shall we start our everyday now... Er-gege?" At Lan Wangji's growl and his force as he flipped Wei Ying underneath him and started to suck marks into the side of his neck, never staying long enough in one place, as if he couldn't get enough of Wei Ying's taste. Wei Ying moaned and scratched his nails over Lan Wangji's covered back as he made complaints about how they were wearing too much between his broken moans as he scrabbled for Lan Wangji's ribbon and undoing it he then held it triumphantly in front of him, 

"I didn't know what this meant before, but I do now and I mean it - I think subconsciously I even meant it then!" at Lan Wangji's growl and the sudden feeling of his wrists being tied together and restrained above his head had his breath quickening and his blood thundering and congealing in one place making him moan louder when he rocked up against Lan Wangji, the pleasure a delicious burning licking at him racing its way up his spine to behind his eyes. 

"Lan Zhan I want - I need you! Please please, Please!" Wei Ying wailed when Lan Wangji ripped at his clothes, baring him to the cold air, 

"Lan Zhan you be- ah!" Wei Ying looked down and swallowed when his eyes meant the frenzied gaze of Lan Wangji who'd started to lick and suck his way down Wei Ying's body kissing gently at the inner part of his soft thighs before biting down, Wei Ying threw his head back and moaned as Lan Wangji started to repeat the action to litter Wei Ying's thighs with his marks before he kissed his way to Wei Ying's member, placing a kiss to the wet tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it as he lathered the underside with his tongue - relishing in Wei Ying's open mouthed moans and his plea for more. 

"Lan Zhan- I need..." Wei Ying started babbling moving his heads to clutch at the silky strands of his lovers hair, unsure if it was to push him away or bring him closer, "Lan Zhan - your hand use your hand - I want to feel you in me Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying moaned and shifted his hips side to side about to babble more when Lan Wangji's long calloused fingers came poking between his lips asking for admittance - and Wei Ying was happy to give it, laving and sucking on the fine appendages and coating them with spit. Once Lan Wangji deemed it sufficient he let Wei Ying slip out of his mouth, using his free hand kept a slow, teasing pace to keep Wei Ying on the edge of pleasure, he took the fingers out of Wei Ying's mouth and before he could whine too much, began circling them around the entrance tapping on the puckering ring before he slipped in a single digit, the slide accompanied by Wei Ying's moan at being penetrated made Lan Wangji impatient and he found himself breathing through his nose deeply to gain back some semblance of control before at the behest of Wei Ying he then added the second finger and with deep breaths started thrusting them in and out, his eyes burning as they watched Wei Ying melt under him. Wei Ying moaned and teased Lan Wangji, swiveling his hips and raising one leg to grind at the obvious bulge beneath the robe in hopes of getting Lan Wangji to hurry up, he moaned loud and lewdly in his ear only getting grunts and his name in warning, "Lan Zhan come on, I need you now." with that Wei Ying felt great satisfaction when he felt those wonderful fingers leave him and something much bigger poke at his entrance, he breathed out when Lan Wangji started to push in, the burn bringing tears to his eyes as he threw his head back and bared his slender neck to Lan Wangji's hungry gaze soon followed by nipping teeth as he pushed all the way in. 

"Lan Zhan you're so big! You'll ruin me for anyone else!" Wei Ying wailed when Lan Zhan pulled out till just the tip before he pounded back in, stopping Wei Ying's wail in a sharp huff of air as it was punched out of him, he then brought up his bound hands and looped them over Lan Wangji's neck as he met him thrust for thrust relishing in the burn and liquid pleasure of being connected with his other half. With a few changes in angle and a louder more pitched wail from Wei Ying Lan Wangji picked up the pace and continued to hit Wei Ying in the same spot, his jelly like legs trembling around Lan Wangji's waist as he tried to keep up with the insatiable Lan. 

"Are you trying to impregnate me Lan Zhan? Give you lots of little Lan's to run around?" Wei Ying the gremlin that he was cackled only letting out a mewl mid laugh as Lan Wangji started to pound and grind into his sweet spot. 

"Ridiculous!" Wei Ying smiled and bowed his back as he continued to drown in pleasure feeling himself come close to tipping over. He clutched Wangji closer to himself and breathed in his ear, loving the way it reddened under his teasing before he whined about how close he was. Sparks had started to build behind his eyes as he allowed Lan Wangji to take his pleasure from his pliant body, the escalating and uneven thrusts caused Wei Ying's orgasm to hit him like an over filling cup and he moaned out long and loud as he painted himself and Lan Wangji with his own cum, clenching down and squeezing Lan Wangji's own orgasm out of him, the taller man grunted and bit down on Wei Ying's shoulder as he continued to give quick short thrusts as he split himself inside of Wei Ying's tight heat. 

It took a while for them to come down the their high, breaths heavy as they simply held each other and shared breaths. Wei Ying smiled and kissed Lan Wangji's cheek before snuggling into the crook of his neck and breathing deep. Lan Wangji hummed and placed a kiss on Wei Ying's forehead before making to move out of him, but at the clenching of Wei Ying around Lan Wangji stopped him with a hissed 'Wei Ying' as his jelly like legs used what strength was left of them to pull Lan Wangji back towards him as he hummed happily. 

"Stay Lan Zhan, you wouldn't want your Wei Ying to feel lonely?" Lan Wangji huffed but made no move to leave, only shifting them so that Wei Ying now laid on top of him. A peaceful lull come between them as they merely basked in each other, with only the occasional teasing of Wei Ying who'd clench every now and then only to get his sides pinched by his lover who laid underneath him rubbing soothing circles into his back. It was Wei Ying who had made the first move sitting up and carefully manouvering himself off of Lan Wangji, only to shiver when he felt warmth slide down his leg. He laughed and patted his stomach as he looked back at a disheveled Lan Wangji. 

"With how much you came in me I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up carrying you a little Lan!" 

"Wei Ying!" 

It was a little later that the two emerged to have dinner with the Wen's, Lan Wangji's ribbon was snugly tied around his left wrist while his right hand was laced with Lan Wangji's as they made their way to the small gathering. Wei Ying smiled and laughed, going bright red at the congratulations and pats on the back he got from the small family he'd built around him as they teased and gave Lan Wangji the shovel talk before sitting down and digging into dinner. It was jovial and messy, but the warmth that they gave off was brighter then basking in the sun. When A-Yuan started giving him glances he swallowed his mouthful of food to ask what was wrong before shoveling more in his face, only to regret it when A-Yuan made him choke and blush around his food when he asked him: "What's on your neck?" it was easy enough to feild that question, but when A-Yuan continued to look at him with a furrowed brow he felt himself swallow. 

"Xian-gege" At Wei Ying's look he corrected himself eyes wide and bright, "Um... Mum, why was there screaming coming from your room? Aunty Qing wouldn't let me go and see and and she said that it was a spirit - but I thought it sounded really like you and there was grunting as well! Are you okay Mum?" A-Yuan tilted his head as Wei Ying chocked on his spit, holding onto Lan Wangji's sleeve to keep himself standing up as said man in turn held onto one of his shoulders and managed too look anywhere that wasn't occupied by any of the smiling faces, his ears bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube videos of Mo Xuanyu have hurt me greatly and any fic i read just kinda push him to the side. But really, WangXian would totally adopt him and possibly any other child they came across.
> 
> Also this started out really good, but now im kinda meh. Time travel AUs are a lot harder to write than you think. I think I've somewhat worked out their ages... I think some are made up tho or guesstimates  
> LWJ - 22 (Apparently he's just that bit older than WWX so meh)  
> WWX (and most of the others are around this age) - 21  
> A-Yuan - like 4 or smthn idfk jingyi is just a little younger than that  
> Jin Yanli and Wen Qing bcs im lazy- 26  
> Jin Ling- he's a bebbe.  
> Mo Xuanyu - 10yrs


End file.
